Torture
by Lerixia
Summary: Serena, Darien and Rini live happily until Malaya escapes prison with the help of Beryl. Together, they kidnap both Rini and Darien. What else? Serena wants to die. Will their future stay safe or will they die? Squeal to Search for Happiness.
1. The Nightmare Begins

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Nightmare Begins

* * *

It's been six years since the situation with Malaya happened. Together, as a small family, Darien, Serena and five year old Rini lived peacefully. The scouts lived their own separate ways, still in Tokyo, in case of any sudden attacks they were not aware of.

Far away, back in France, Malaya cursed as she planned her revenge on Serena. She knew Serena had a strange and mystical power and she can't win without something stronger.

"How am I going to win against Serena? She's so powerful, there is no way to beat her!" Black mist surrounded her.

"I can help with that…"

"Rini! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" Serena yelled. Her young pink haired daughter ran from the dining table to the front door to put her shoes on.

"Serena, I have to go now or Rini won't be the only one late," Darien joked. Serena gave him a quick kiss.

"Have a nice day!" Serena called out.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye!" Darien left and it was only Serena and Rini who were in a rush.

After dropping Rini at school, she collected the daily newspaper which she reads everyday. She grabbed a cup of coffee and began reading the newspaper. It wasn't long before she dropped her cup and tears started to fall.

The headlines read "Prisoner Malaya Escapes".

* * *

After Darien drove back home, he saw Rini walking by herself. He stopped the car next to Rini.

"Daddy!" Rini cried.

"Hey, where's your mum?"

"Mum didn't come."

"She what?" Darien was shocked at Rini's answer. Serena would never forget to pick Rini up. What could have happened?

* * *

"Serena, are you there?" Darien asked as he knocked lightly on the door

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Darien was very confused.

"Serena honey, it's me, Darien." He heard a loud thump on the ground. Lucky enough, he had the keys to the door and opened it. He found Serena on the floor, crying.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"It's Malaya, she escaped…prison!" Darien was shocked.

"Mummy, Daddy, who is Malaya?" Rini asked innocently.

"Rini, Malaya is a bad person," Darien explained. "Can you start doing your homework please?" Rini gladly went to her room to start her homework. Once she was gone, Darien calmed Serena down and asked her questions.

"Serena, nothing is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen? Last time, I couldn't even transform! Do you think I can do anything without transforming into Sailor Moon?" Serena shouted. Tears flooded her eyes.

"You have me and the scouts to protect you. Don't worry. We would never let our future queen die."

Rini heard everything. Sailor Moon, future queen, what were they talking about? Wait, her friends told her something about Sailor Moon. She was a pretty sailor soldier who fought off evil with her scouts, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Could this be true? Could her ordinary mum be a famous heroine from many years ago? Before finishing off her homework, she heard one last thing from her parents.

"You are the Moon Princess and you have the Silver Crystal. You have defeated many enemies, you saved Galaxia from Chaos. Most of all, you have me, your mother and the scouts to help you."

Moon Princess? What the hell?

* * *

Rini spent most of her time thinking of what her parents said. She was so confused. There can't be anything such as a Moon Princess, right? Her mind wasn't working properly. She was distracted in class and she totally forgot that her friends were even there! She would stare into the sky and wonder what was actually happening.

BANG!

"Ow!" Rini rubbed her head after bumping into a pole. "Why am I so clumsy?"

* * *

Darien got the day off to stay with Serena and help her get comfortable again. Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita came over to visit in the afternoon, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"So Malaya escaped and most likely, she's going to try and attack as soon as possible," Rei said. Serena nodded in reply. It was scary. She didn't have a meeting for a very long time. It has been so long. Serena trembled in fear every time she thought of Malaya and what she would do.

"Hey, where's Rini?" Lita asked.

"Isn't she outside playing with Cindy and Angel?" Mina wondered. Serena instantly jumped up.

"Mummy!" Everyone heard Rini scream.

"Rini! I'm coming for you!" Serena screamed in reply. Cindy and Angel ran to Mina (their mother) and started crying. Serena stopped.

"Well, we meet again, Princess Serenity," Beryl hissed evilly. She held Rini in her arms. She pointed her long sharp nails at her neck.

"Please don't hurt her," Serena begged.

"Oh, you mean Princess Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Princess Serenity who I hate!"

"H-how did you know her name?" Serena asked. Beryl activated a ball-like prison, holding Sailor Pluto inside.

"She was so weak and helpless now she hardly had any power left. I took that power to look in the future!" With her last words, Beryl disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Rini.

"Rini!"

* * *

Sorry I went a bit too fast on this chapter. It's been quite a while since I have written anything so I lost some experience. And sorry about the late update too. I have so much work to do; updates will be less frequent from now on. I'll try my best though. Enjoy!

* * *


	2. Cries for Help

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Cries for Help

* * *

Serena collapsed to the ground. She couldn't protect her own daughter, or Sailor Pluto. But how could Sailor Pluto suddenly become weak? It wasn't right. Nothing was going well.

"Serena, everything is going to be alright," Darien explained, also shocked at the capture.

"Shut up! This has to be a nightmare! This can't happen to me again. I can't stand it!"

"Don't forget we're here for you," Rei said calmly. "We'll even get Amara, Michelle and Hotaru."

"Listen, I almost died last time because Malaya tortured me. I can't let this happen, no, I can't! If I die the world will die with me, I can't let that happen and I can't lose Rini! She's the future generation, future queen of both Earth and Moon. I can't have a second child either!" Rei slapped her on the face.

"Get a grip will you? This isn't the strong Serena I know!"

"I can't even transform!"

"But you do have the Silver Crystal," Ami said logically.

"I guess so…"

"Good, I'll call the Outer Scouts to come as soon as possible," Mina said.

"While I'll cook some nice treats for the princess," Lita said. Serena smiled weakly. Darien held her shoulder and gave her the look that everything would be okay.

* * *

Days after Beryl took Rini away; Serena started to feel a bit woozy and sick. Everyday, she struggled to get up from bed. It was only days till winter fully settled in.

Ami came by everyday to check up on Serena and always says it was just a bad cold. Serena's temperature was high and she was sweating all over. It worried Darien, not only was she sick but Rini, she was taken away from them. Beryl, their most sworn enemy, she must be stopped.

"Darien," Serena whispered lightly, interrupting Darien's thoughts. "I want to look for Rini."

"You can't. You're sick!" Darien replied back.

"I don't care," Serena replied sternly. Darien sighed and helped her up.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. The woman who took her stood in front of her. Her pink hair was let out. She stood up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, I'm the enemy of your mother of course," the woman said.

"Enemy? I thought Mum's only enemy was Malaya. Before that, I didn't even know she had an enemy."

"Didn't she tell you? She faced many enemies and fought them off with the power of…the moon," Beryl explained.

"My mum doesn't have any moon power!" Rini shouted.

"Want proof?" Beryl showed her flashbacks when Serena found out she was the Moon Princess and when Serena won the battle between them. Beryl also showed her the dead bodies of Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"How do I know that isn't a hologram?"

"Oh, I don't know. Touch it and you'll get shocked." Rini risked it; she touched the image and got electrocuted. She was thrown to the wall as Beryl laughed evilly.

"What a stupid princess, she's almost as dumb as her mother!" With that, Beryl walked away. Rini curled up into a ball and started to cry.

* * *

She stumbled to the ground once again. She was still so weak. She knew she couldn't go and save her daughter but she had to. She was the only one able to stop Beryl, even if it means leaving the world and joining her mother.

"Serena you can't do this. You may be the future queen but it still doesn't give you the right to go find Rini when you're sick!" Darien said, trying to convince Serena to stay in bed and rest.

"Please Darien, I am Rini's mother and a mother will do anything to protect…her." Serena collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. Darien ran to her and caught her in his arms. He sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Darien asked to himself. This was a horrible situation. Serena would kill herself just to save Rini.

* * *

"My baby is sick?" Ilene screamed.

"Yes Mrs Tsukino. She will be well in a few days," Ami explained. It didn't seem enough. Lita explained to them Rini was kidnapped. Serena's dad was furious.

"Why didn't Darien protect her? He is the father of my granddaughter!" Mina tried calming the couple down.

"Is Serena okay?" Sammy asked.

Rei nodded. "She just fainted yesterday afternoon, nothing bad." Sammy groaned. Rei could tell he missed Serena very much. Serena was so adult and he was still a couple years younger. There wasn't much he could do.

* * *

_She held a red rose her prince gave to her from their last visit. Her gown flew up as the breeze blew. It was so peaceful to be on the Moon. She wondered what it was like on Earth. Was it beautiful? Was it a world full of hatred, love or both? Was it the place she really wanted to be?_

"_I want to…escape," the princess whispered to herself. "I don't want to be a princess; I don't want to live a stressful life." A tear slid down her cheek._

"_Am I to die for my home? I don't want to suffer. I don't want to be perfect. I want to be free. Is this what will happen to my future family? Are they to suffer my pain? Or am I the only one to suffer? I want to die, even though I have a love who I want to be with. I don't want this. I don't like it at all!" She cut her beautiful face with a thorn of the rose. She winced in pain._

"_I don't care what happens to me now. I want to enjoy life, not hate it. But if I am to be this way, I want to die and rid myself from this world."_

"_Princess Serenity." A soldier appeared behind her. She wanted to take action now. She grabbed his sword and put it to her neck._

"_Leave me, or risk my life!" The soldier was shocked. He moved away and hid behind a tree._

"_I wish to die." She pressed the sword against her flesh. Blood trickled down her neck._

"_Stop, by the order of the future Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity!" Her eyes widened in shock._

"_My future, self?" It made her stop for a moment. "I am Princess Serenity, princess of the Moon." Her body, even under her control followed her previous instructions, didn't follow. Her wish now was to die and only die! _

"_No!" The sword slit her neck and the innocent princess, collapsed. _

"_Princess!"

* * *

_

"I am Princess Serenity, princess of the Moon," Serena chanted in her sleep. Darien watched her suffer. She screamed and shot up in bed.

"Do I want to suffer?" Asked Serena as tears fell from her eyes. Darien was shocked and called the others over.

"Do I want to die?"

* * *

The second chapter is finally finished! Sorry about the slow update. I had work to do and I wanted to check it a couple of times. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review as well!

* * *


	3. Another Capture

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime.

Another Capture

* * *

"Darien, it's me, Rei and the others!" Rei called. She banged on the door, desperate to see her suffering princess.

"Come in, the door isn't locked," Darien replied. He felt as he couldn't leave her side. He saw Serena's frightened blue eyes. He saw her blankly looking at her sweating hands.

"Is she alright?"

Darien turned and saw Rei running in. He didn't answer her. He waited for her to sit as his side.

"It must be the shock of losing Rini. We must save her," Ami concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement. Serena looked at Rei. The sight of seeing Serena in a state like this made her wanting to cry. Her eyes were blank. She wasn't herself anymore.

"Do I want to die?" Serena asked. Rei was shocked.

"What's wrong with Serena?" Darien sighed.

"She was like this since she woke up. All she said was 'Do I want to die?'" Rei spread her arms wide and hugged her friend tightly. Tears fell from her eyes. What did Serena do to earn this? She has done a lot to save everyone and everything she loved. She didn't deserve this torture. Rei released her, only starting to take her shoulders and shake her.

"Snap out of it Serena! Of course you don't want to die! You have a beautiful life ahead of you! You can't think this!" she stopped. Her eyes looked her hers. "Rini is out there, waiting for you! You can't suddenly give up, it's not you. You never give up! We scouts will do anything to get Rini back and you know it!"

A tear fell from Serena's eye. Did Rei's words get to her?

"I'm so sorry." Serena started crying, her eyes returning to normal. "I just can't live without Rini!"

Darien took her hand and gently stroked it. "Serena, we have been through many hard times and this is one of them. If we got through those in the past, then we can get through this one." He took Serena in his arms, allowing her to cry on his shirt.

Mina wiped an escaping tear from her eye. "This is so romantic!"

* * *

"Everything seems to be going to plan. You, my little pink bait, this will end quickly for you, your daddy and mummy," Beryl cooed evilly.

Rini, hiding in a dark corner in her small cell, sat crying. Malaya came, bringing a tray of food. There was only a sandwich, water and a piece of fruit. They needed her alive for this to work. The young child back away from the food. Malaya growled in anger and roughly unlocked the cell. She kicked her to her furthest corner in her cell.

"Eat up!" Malaya locked the cage and left.

"Mummy," Rini whispered.

* * *

"Serena, why are you so dull?" Molly asked. She noticed Serena was getting gloomier each day. Serena just stared into the peaceful sky.

"It's nothing. I just have a cold and I just want to go back home."

"Then why aren't you at home? You should be getting some rest! Let's take you back home, okay?"

"Sure. Hey." Molly faced Serena. "Thanks Molly, you've been a great friend."

Molly smiled in reply. Serena was a clumsy, dumb crybaby but she was her best friend.

There were a couple of minutes of silence. Serena watched birds fly to a warmer area and brown leaves still holding onto their tree in the cold breeze.

"Let's get going now, shall we?" said Molly as she stood up.

Serena followed her lead.

Once they got back home, Molly stayed with her for a while since Darien wasn't back yet. Of course, Serena placed herself on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

As she slept, Molly helped herself to a cup of coffee. She knew they wouldn't mind. She sat at the small dining table.

"Something's wrong. Ever since Serena told me about that cat thing, she started to mature and become seen less often. In fact, now, I hardly ever see her."

She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted answers. One thing, how could she get them? Serena wouldn't answer, nor would Darien, but he shouldn't know what was going on…would he?

"Uh, Rini..."

"Serena?"

She walked over to the room Serena was in and found her friend crying.

---

"_Mummy, I thought you loved me. Now I'm dead because of you. It was your fault!"_

"_R-Rini? Where are you?"_

_She didn't know where she was. All she could see was black._

"_You didn't care," said the haunting voice._

"_I did care for you Rini and I do now!"_

"_Really? I don't think so. I'm off the face of this Earth!"_

"_I'm coming for you. But we don't know where you are!" _

_The young mother started to run. She didn't know where she was going but she ran. Into the darkness._

"_Mummy, is that you?"_

"_Rini! Oh god, please tell me where you are!"_

"_Mummy, I'm with M-" There was a scream._

"_Rini!"_

"_I just killed your child, Se-re-na!" A cackle of laughter could be heard in the darkness._

_She fell to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably. She stopped once a thump was heard. Rini. Blood._

"_Ahhh!"_

_---_

"Rini!" she screamed.

Serena shot up from her sleep. Her breathing was quickening and droplets of sweat ran down her head.

"Serena, it was just a bad dream. You're fine now."

"Molly, thank god you're here!" She fell into Molly's arms and cried. She wanted Rini back. She wanted a happy family once more.

"Serena!"

Darien ran into the house. He had his suitcase in his hand but dropped it on the way. He found his wife crying in her friend's arms.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"She's fine Darien, it was just a bad dream," Molly said.

Darien sighed in relief.

"Oh what a scene!"

Everyone looked behind them. Beryl hovered in the air with her staff in her hand.

"You! Where is my daughter?" Serena demanded.

"She's in good hands Princess. For now, I'll be taking the one you love."

Beryl aimed her staff at Darien.

"Don't! Don't do anything to him!" she screamed.

"Oops, too late," she teased.

She activated her staff and surrounded Darien with a purple sphere force field. They disappeared.

"Darien!"

* * *

Sorry for the slow update and bad chapter. I couldn't think of what to write and I was sure you guys wanted an update. Please review!

* * *


End file.
